


Self-Love

by Hound and Hare (tittysatan)



Series: Vladdy Kink [15]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Comic: Bring Back My Body To Me, Hare was called in as a pinch hitter to draw the dick lol, I went through the trouble of getting this comic online and so help me god you are going to read it, Illustrated, M/M, Masturbation, body swapping, duplication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tittysatan/pseuds/Hound%20and%20Hare
Summary: Danny and Vlad find themselves in each other's bodies, and since those bodies are theirs now, there's nothing wrong with a little exploration, now is there?





	Self-Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of one of the comics that was printed in Nick Magazine, rather than an episode of the TV show. [Luckily, said comic is available to read online](https://dannyphantom.fandom.com/wiki/Nickelodeon_Magazine#Bring_Back_My_Body_To_Me.21) (because I put a lot of effort into tracking it down, scanning it, and uploading it). Enjoy!

“For Pete’s sakes, Vlad, will you just listen for once in your life?” Danny snapped, still unused to hearing his enemy’s voice coming from his mouth. Well, technically it was Vlad’s mouth too, wasn’t it. “If we don’t put the amulet back together before the sun sets, we’re stuck like this!”

“And why should I believe you, boy?” Vlad replied, shooting a few blasts of energy at him, which Danny dodged easily. Wow, was his body really that weak compared to Vlad? That was just embarrassing. “Now return the other half of the Spirit Stealer to me so I can finish taking your power!”

“Really convincing argument there, Vladdy!” Danny said, rolling his eyes. Yup, it was still really, really weird to see his own body standing in front of him, hear his own voice with Vlad’s weird inflection. But if this was Vlad’s body, then… He barely had to think before his form split into four, moving to surround Vlad. As much as he wanted his own body back, Danny had to admit this was kinda exhilarating. “You’re overpowered and outnumbered, so just hand it over already!”

“ _So_ glad to see you finally acknowledging my innate superiority,” Vlad said, and had Danny’s voice always sounded so annoyingly smug? All four of him lunged at the other ghost, only to crash into each other as Vlad slipped easily out of the way, laughing all the while. “A pity you can’t put it to proper use.”

“Cease this childishness!” a voice boomed out, startling Danny so much he reformed. Sure enough, there was the Fright Knight. Crap. “Now then,” he said, swiping the amulet first from Danny’s hand, then from Vlad’s, “I’m taking back what’s mine.”

The Fright Knight put the two halves back together, and… Nothing. Danny blinked, looked down at himself, at his own body staring over at him, at the sun that had already sunk below the horizon. They were stuck. _He_ was stuck, in Vlad’s body. “Uhhhh, Mister Knight?” he asked, voice wavering, “Any way you could help us reverse this…?”

“I’m afraid that’s not my problem,” the Fright Knight said, horse rearing and galloping off, leaving the two half-ghosts alone, staring at each other. Or rather, themselves.

“If you’d just listened to me–” Danny started.

“If you’d just given me the Spirit Stealer–” Vlad started at the same time, only to cut himself off with an exasperated groan. “Oh, this is pointless! Right now, what we need to do is figure out how to rectify this farce as soon as possible. Even if it means working together.”

“Why should I help you? This is all your fault!”

“Do you want me to go back to your home and try to impersonate you, Daniel? Do you really?” Vlad said, arms crossed. “Because elsewise, you’d best come back to my manor with me and we can try to figure something out.”

Danny opened his mouth to say heck no he wasn’t going to Vlad’s place, only to close it again. He hated to admit it, but Vlad was right; the only thing worse than going back home and trying to explain why he was in Vlad’s body would be letting Vlad go in his place. The fewer people who had to know about this, the better. Which meant holing up in Vlad’s manor. Together. Ugh.

“Sure, fine, it’s not like we have any better options,” he muttered. “You’d better have something about swapping bodies in one of your books, though.”

“I’m reasonably certain I do, it’s just a matter of finding it,” Vlad said with a shrug. “Now let’s get out of here before anyone decides to come investigate, shall we?”

 

* * *

 

It was a piece of cake to sneak back through the Fenton ghost portal to the one in Vlad’s manor, thankfully, and not too much more effort to make a call home explaining that he was going to stay with Uncle Vlad for a few days. His dad was thrilled, naturally. Danny was starting to think Vlad might be right about him being an idiot. “Listen, I wanna get back to normal as soon as possible and all, but I think we’d better call it a night,” Danny said as they headed upstairs from the lab. “Your old man body is starting to get all tired out.”

“Just as well,” Vlad hmphed. “I’m sure it’s well past your bedtime, boy. You can have one of the guest suites.”

“It is _not_ past my bedtime,” Danny muttered. Past his curfew, sure, but that was different.

“And _I’m_ barely in my forties,” Vlad replied, pulling open a door and gesturing for Danny to enter. “We’ll get started looking for a way to fix this first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Fine by me,” Danny said, slamming the door behind him.

And now he was alone, in what looked like a really classy hotel suite. Of course. Well, at least the bed was bound to be comfy. He slipped off his loafers, shrugged off his suit jacket, fumbled with the weird ribbon tie, and stopped with his hands on his fly. Right. This was _Vlad’s body_. He wouldn’t be seeing himself naked, like usual; he’d be seeing _Vlad_ naked.

Danny went into the bathroom and stared at himself in the full-length mirror. Being in Vlad’s body was one thing, and seeing his own body outside himself was another, but seeing himself as Vlad was something else entirely. He moved his arm and Vlad waved. He pulled a dumb face and Vlad laughed at how stupid it looked. He pulled the tie out of his hair and leaned forward, bracing a hand against the mirror, and licked his lips, and suddenly Danny was acutely, physically aware that Vlad was actually kinda hot.

This was… It didn’t _mean_ anything, right? It was just cause he was in Vlad’s body, and Vlad was such a narcissist. It’s not like Danny actually wanted to do anything with him, no way, that was weird even to think about. But right now, this was _his_ body. It would just be masturbating, that was all. He was a dumb hormonal teenager (never mind that this body didn’t have teenage hormones to pin the blame on), of course he was gonna jerk off. Nothing weird there. It was all Vlad’s fault for making them swap bodies in the first place. And it wasn’t like anyone was even gonna find out.

Still staring at his reflection, Vlad, in the mirror, Danny slowly began to unbutton his shirt, baring Vlad’s chest bit by bit, face starting to flush as he slipped it down over his shoulders. Wow. Vlad was surprisingly muscular. Danny let out a low moan as he traced fingers over his pecs, the lines of his arms, moaning again just to enjoy Vlad’s voice sounding so slutty. He hesitated for just a moment over his fly before unbuttoning and unzipping and slipping off and tossing aside, half-hard in his briefs and socks. The Vlad in the mirror looked confused and horny and helpless, face flushed and eyes bedroomy, biting at his lip, and dang, that was really way too hot. Like, it was actually unfair how hot it was.

Socks off next (it just felt too weird leaving them on), then piling up a few towels to kneel on in front of the mirror as Danny began to touch himself through his underwear, gasping and moaning softly in Vlad’s voice, only a little jealous that the man’s dick was bigger than his as he went from half to fully hard. Well, it was his dick now, and Vlad could suck it. Metaphorically speaking. Not literally. Even if the thought of looking down to see Vlad staring up from between his legs with a look like the one he had on now was… Oh boy. Danny was losing it and he was so far past caring.

He slipped his thumbs into his waistband and slowly, slowly pulled his underwear off, gulping as his erection sprang back up in front of his eyes, big and hard and already starting to leak precum. Fuck. Danny looked from the reflection to the real thing. Seriously, _fuck_. He groaned as he wrapped a hand around himself and started to stroke, adjusting his grip and rhythm to what felt best for this body, leaning forward, his free hand knotting in the towels. “Mmn… Danny…” he breathed without really thinking about it, the sound of his own name in Vlad’s voice sending an excited rush down his spine. “Daniel, my boy…” God, he was all but drooling as he watched himself, watched _Vlad_ , jerk off, moaning needily for himself in that voice. If he was in his own body, Danny knew he wouldn’t have been able to keep from coming by now, but it looked like Vlad took a bit more effort to get there. “…harder, Daniel, more…” he panted, legs squirming as he gripped tighter, moved faster, long past caring about anything other than getting off, until finally he let out a long, low moan as he was treated to the sight of Vlad’s chest splattered with his own cum.

Danny was in a daze on the bathroom floor, limbs pleasantly heavy as he caught his breath, when he heard a stifled laugh. _His_ laugh. “Enjoying yourself, aren’t you, you dirty boy,” Danny’s voice purred from the doorway. He was standing there, leaning against the doorframe, barefoot and apparently naked save for an oversized Bucky Badger t-shirt, staring down at the mess that Danny had made of Vlad’s body. And from the way his face was still faintly flushed, and the way his hair was tousled and damp with sweat… Well, Danny knew what he looked like after he’d just jerked off.

“What were you doing with my body!?” he snapped, scrambling to cover himself with a towel. Which was kinda silly if he thought about it, considering that it obviously wasn’t anything Vlad hadn’t seen before, but still. “Did you jerk off!? That’s…that’s like molesting me, you know!”

Vlad just shrugged, baring a bit more thigh as the hem of his shirt raised, and Danny had to admit it was a good look on himself. “At least for the moment, this is my body, and I can do whatever I please with it,” he smirked. “…is that what you told yourself, _Daniel?_ ”

Danny blushed, suddenly unable to meet his eyes. He really didn’t have any high ground, did he. Crap.

“Well, now that we’re in agreement about what to do with ourselves,” Vlad said, leaning down to knot a hand in Danny’s hair and jerk his face up, “how about we see what we can do with each other? This is such a rare opportunity, after all, there’s no sense in letting it go to waste.”

Danny was seeing himself grinning down at him, eyes predatory and lustful, and he was absolutely not prepared. He’d only just come and he was already starting to get hard again. Sure, Danny had known he was good-looking, but actually being able to see himself from the outside… He was seriously considering going along with whatever stupid thing Vlad had in mind, if it meant getting to make out with himself.

“You know, this body isn’t half bad,” Vlad said, moving to straddle Danny, letting him feel his own erection rubbing up against his stomach through the shirt. “Less bony than I thought at first, once I actually got my hands it.” He wrapped his arms around Danny’s neck, breath hot against his ear. “Don’t you want to see what it looks like in the throes of passion?”

He did, was the thing. With his own body straddling him and grinding up against him and talking dirty, Danny really, _really_ did want to see that. He pulled Vlad back by the hair and kissed him, loving the sound of his own moans coming from outside him, breaking the kiss for a moment as Vlad pulled off the t-shirt and tossed it aside before pressing their mouths together again. So what if this was weird. So what if he was actually kinda having sex with Vlad. It was way the heck too hot for Danny to care.

Vlad broke the kiss, standing (the sight of his own body staring down at him, naked and hard, was more than enough to make Danny forget about any reservations he might have had) and yanking him up by the wrist, dragging him over to the bed and tossing him down on it. Danny could have resisted, of course, he was more than strong enough in this body, but why would he want to? He just got comfy on the sheets, watching as Vlad pulled a bottle of lube from the bedside table and climbed up next to him, eyes locked on his as he put some on his hand and reached between his own legs.

Vlad moaned as he slipped a finger inside himself, and Danny was torn between confusion as to what he was doing and why, and almost overwhelming arousal. “What, surely you didn’t think I would…ah!...allow myself to be penetrated…by the likes of you…?” Vlad panted as he fingered himself, letting out another long, ragged gasp as he added another finger. “No, my boy. I’m going to teach this body…to love being wrapped around my cock.”

Ohhhh boy. Sure, Danny was kinda offended, and he didn’t really like the way Vlad was talking about his body, but he was gonna get to fuck himself, and you know what? That beat just about everything else. “And you call _me_ dirty.”

“I’m just giving this needy…mmn… _your_ needy, slutty body what it craves,” Vlad said, moaning as he rolled his hips, already slick with precum. Seeing himself looking like that, it was real hard for Danny to argue, but… Slutty, sure, whatever, he just looked so _good_ , all squirming and drooling like that…! Jeez, how did anyone keep their hands off? Cause Danny sure couldn’t.

“W-wait, what are you–” Vlad cut himself off with a yelp as he was shoved onto his back, before dissolving into helpless, pleasured cries as Danny bore down on him and took his cock in his mouth. “…how….aaaahn…! _Dare_ you…”

It tasted kinda gross, but the way his voice was moaning, the way his legs were writhing against the sheets, toes curling, the way it twitched under his tongue, god, Danny just wanted to mess himself up more and more. He sucked down so hard he gagged and the scream Vlad let out as he came was the hottest thing Danny had ever heard in his life.

“You…you got your filthy cum in _my_ mouth…” Vlad muttered through gritted teeth, glaring up at him. Danny been all ready to spit the stuff out, but just for that, he made a big show of swallowing and licking his lips, gaze locked on Vlad’s the entire time. Vlad's eye twitched. “…oh, you are just the _worst_.”

“You didn’t seem to mind so much,” Danny said, kissing him hard, making sure he tasted it on his tongue. “Now hurry up and finish getting yourself ready for me.”

Vlad blinked, red-faced and teary-eyed, two fingers still inside himself. “Wait, you can’t just… I’m the one who’s supposed to–”

“What, you’re supposed to be the dominant one here?” Danny smirked, cupping Vlad’s face in his hand. “Well news flash, Vladdy, but we’re having a bit of a role reversal here. And I don’t mean just our bodies. So if you don’t finish up soon, well...ready or not, here I come.”

Vlad shivered as he looked up at Danny, face slowly shifting from confusion to hunger. “My god, but I’m handsome.” He knotted his hand in Danny’s hair and dragged him down into a messy, dirty kiss, licking up his neck, staring dead into his eyes as he fingered himself. “Aaahh, Vlad…!” he moaned in Danny’s voice, “Vlad, you’re so good…”

“What? No! Stop it!” Danny sputtered, mortified to hear the words even if he wasn’t the one saying them.

“As though you didn’t do the same just earlier,” Vlad smirked.

“Y-you heard that!?”

“Don’t worry, my boy, I’ll fuck you as much as you want as soon as we’re back in our own bodies,” he drawled, smile mocking as could be.

“What makes you think I’d even _want_ you to…” Danny said, feeling the heat rising to his face. “Just, shut up!” Not knowing what else to do, he kissed Vlad again, holding his head in place as his own body squirmed against him and moaned into his mouth, grinding against the smooth soft curve of his thigh, feeling him harden against his stomach, until Danny couldn’t take it anymore, a string of saliva connecting their mouths for an instant as he pulled away. “I’m gonna fuck you.”

“Go ahead,” Vlad breathed, withdrawing his hand and spreading his legs wide. “This body is just _aching_ to be claimed by Vlad Masters.”

If Danny was any less horny, he might have rolled his eyes and left Vlad to embarrass himself in peace. But as it was, well, he was painfully hard and the hottest boy he’d ever seen was offering himself to him; how could he say no to that? He barely had the presence of mind to slick his cock down with lube before driving inside himself, crying out in pleasure at the tight heat. He really was a natural at this.

“Ahhhh, you’re so tight…” Vlad panted, drool leaking from his mouth. “I can’t wait…to take you…with my own body…”

“I keep saying, I don’t even… Oh, forget it!” Danny said. Forget Vlad, forget all the dumb crap he was saying, he was balls-deep in himself and it felt _amazing_. Slowly, he began to move, his own moans mingling with Vlad’s as he did so, losing himself in pleasure. “Daniel… Daniel, please, more…”

Vlad huffed indignantly. “Vlad, you’re so big…” he moaned theatrically loud, as though not to be outdone, “Your cock is so amazing…”

Nope, that was too much. “I…you…how can you take yourself seriously, talking like that!?” Danny said, unable to keep going. “You sound ridiculous!”

“Whatever do you mean?” Vlad asked innocently (well, as innocently as someone in the middle of being railed could.) “All _I_ hear is one Daniel Fenton overwhelmed by the pleasure of being taken by a devastatingly handsome older maaaaahn!” He dissolved into moans as Danny started moving again, words lost in helpless cries and whimpers as he was fucked.

And boy, did he look _delicious_. Danny was about ready to thank Vlad for getting them into this whole stupid thing if it meant getting to see himself like this, a perfect mess, face flushed and hair disheveled, eyes hazy with lust, getting to be the one to put himself in this state… He was starting to think he needed to work on duplication some more.

Wait. Duplication.

If he was Vlad, and Vlad could duplicate himself, then…

And suddenly, effortlessly, he was looking at himself through three more pairs of eyes. “Why, you really are dirty,” Vlad managed to get out before Danny straddled his face and gave him something better to keep his mouth occupied with, his other two selves taking Danny’s hands and guiding them to their cocks as they put their hands on his. It was the definition of overwhelming. The sheer sensory overload of multiple bodies was already almost too much for him to process, and when it was combined with pleasure—four bodies’ worth, the sensation of hands and mouths on him overlapping with the hot, tight pleasure of his insides, delirious and dizzying and _delectable_ —he came harder than he’d even imagined possible, reforming as he collapsed on top of Vlad, his own ecstatic cry still ringing in his ears.

“…I knew you couldn’t handle my body,” Vlad said, flipping them over and lifting himself off with a low moan, wiping his cum off his stomach. “Duplicates are too much for an inexperienced boy like you to know what to do with.”

Danny couldn't reply. He could barely even process what Vlad was saying, the way his head was spinning. He felt a little like he'd melted. It was the _best_. Danny moaned softly as Vlad kissed him, shifted to lounge half-atop him, idly stroking up and down his sweat-damp, oversensitive skin. “Now wasn't that fun, little badger? I never dreamed you'd make such a fine partner... But then again, you always have been full of surprises.” His hand drifted lower, drawing a gasp from Danny as he traced fingers over his cock. “Oh yes, I think we're going to get along much better from now on. Don't you agree?”

Danny tried to get something out about how none of this meant he and Vlad weren't still enemies and as soon as he was back in his own body he'd do his level best to pretend none of this ever happened, but all he could manage was soft helpless little whimpers as he was caressed. And besides, he was less sure that was even true by the second.

“You sweet creature,” Vlad murmured fondly, pulling the blankets up to cover the two of them and cuddling up against him. “You're so small compared to me… You fit in my arms so well.”

“...shut up,” Danny finally managed to get out.

“Get some sleep, my boy,” Vlad laughed. “You've tired my body out so thoroughly, I'm sure you could use it.”

Danny hmphed, but he _was_ pretty dang tired, and it was so warm and cozy curled up with himself like this… Before he knew it, he'd drifted right off.

 

* * *

 

When Danny first blinked awake and saw himself sitting next to him, green-eyed and white-haired and poring over a positively ancient book, he thought he was still dreaming. Then the other Danny glanced over at him and said “Oh, good morning, little badger,” and it all came back. “This body's all aches, you know,” Vlad sighed as he flipped through the yellowed pages. “I had to go ghost just to tolerate it. Looks like you need to be broken in a bit more thoroughly, hm?”

Danny blushed at that, cock already starting to stand at attention from the memory of last night. Boy, did he want to do that again. Really take his time, until he was begging for it, until he'd do anything to get off… His body was nude next to him, barely covered by a sheet, neck a mess of lovebites, and Danny licked his lips. Oh, he'd break him in, alright.

Vlad snapped the book shut and placed it on a stack that was already threatening to collapse, grabbing a new one from another pile and flipping that open. “Why, this looks promising!” he said just as Danny was about to jump him.

Oh right, a way to switch back. _That's_ why he was here. “Found something?” he asked, sitting up and leaning over Vlad's slim, tan shoulders to get a look. “Where, where?”

“Hm, yes, I think this will work quite nicely,” Vlad said, nodding to himself. “I think I have everything we need in my lab, even! What a stroke of good fortune.”

“Hm. Right,” Danny muttered, looking at the ritual. It sure did look like they could switch back right away, didn't it.

“Now then, shall we?” Vlad said, slipping out of Danny's arms and standing, utterly unselfconscious in his nudity as he looked back at him. “What's wrong, don't you want to?”

All of this was only supposed to last as long as their bodies were swapped. That had always been Danny's plan, as much as planning had been possible in that state. But, well… He'd thought it would take a bit longer, that was all.

He climbed out of bed, staring down at himself as Vlad stared back up at him, and gently plucked the book from his unresisting hand. “We told my parents I'd be staying here for a few days, didn't we?”

“We certainly did,” Vlad said, reaching up to lace his fingers behind Danny's neck. “How shall we spend all that time, I wonder?”

“Oh, I've got some ideas.”

This still didn't _mean_ anything, Danny thought as he kissed Vlad, lifted him with an easy strength and carried him back to bed. He was just making the most of this rare, weird opportunity, that was all. Just a few more days of messing around, and then it was back to normal.

...yeah, he wasn't even fooling himself now.

**Author's Note:**

> And here's a bonus sketch for an illustration that got scrapped!


End file.
